1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a mounting base for mounting telecommunications equipment in a vehicle or in a vessel, and more specifically to a mounting base for the transceiver of a mobile telephone, the transceiver having a rigid box-like enclosure.
2. Description of the prior art
Usually telecommunications equipment, e.g. mobile telephones, are installed in vehicles or vessels with the aid of a mounting base. The conventional mounting base comprises a frame made of several parts of metal sheet. The parts are manufactured in a process including several phases, assembled to a frame and then a plurality of different accessories, such as mounting rails, shock absorbers and locking devices, are added. The manufacturing is expensive. The conventional mounting bases present good mechanical stability, but require ample installation space.